The present disclosure relates generally to a closure for a container for storing and dispensing materials (e.g., liquids, particulate matter, etc.). The present disclosure relates more specifically to a closure having a flexible hinge and a drain-back channel for recapturing material collected around a dispensing aperture of the closure.
It is generally known to provide a cover or closure on a container used for storing and dispensing liquids, particulate matter (e.g., granulated, powdered, etc.), or other fluid-like materials. For example, containers with closures are often used to store and dispense foodstuffs, seasonings, condiments, beverage additives (e.g., creamer, sugar, flavored powders, etc.) or other materials such as those displayed and sold in supermarkets. Such a closure typically attaches to an open end of a receptacle and has at least one dispensing aperture for dispensing the material retained with the receptacle.